


Escape

by Smushed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, couldn't help myself, sorry if it's cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular Omega camp was rather prestigious. Perhaps that is why he lay face down in the mattress, so that he never recognised the people who came in. He didn't even know if all the other Omega's lay on their front like he did. Maybe it was to muffle him into the mattress if he objected. Most probably to mute his incessant deductions on how the man fucking him had parental issues, more likely, that he fancied his mother and felt the urge to reassure himself by only shagging men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235800) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



The lights went up. Those dim, sickening lights, a dull shade of yellow, murky, and made the room look dank to him, but to the customers apparently this was 'mood lighting'. He never understood people, but in this situation, he lost all hope for ever understanding the _motives_ of them. He used the word 'people' lightly, were they even people? Alphas were animals. Creatures that barely borderline human, feral, driven by instinct, predictable, _dull._

Sherlock huffed, trying his best to stretch but this position was not the most optimum to relax in. His wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained to the bed posts, it positioned him face down onto the mattress. Apparently, faces were not what Alphas appreciated, just the leaking orifice. Sherlock had had his fortnight break, enough time to fully heal any sustained injuries and bruises and last night was bathed and pampered for this oncoming heat. He was the special one, the 'delicacy', he gathered this at the comments, for an Omega he sure had a 'tight arse'. The contraceptive pill they gave him reversed his old habits of skipping meals, and the additional hormone made him gain a normal appetite, he was still slender and tall only with more muscle definition.

This particular Omega camp was rather prestigious. Perhaps that is why he lay face down in the mattress, so that he never recognised the people who came in. He didn't even know if all the other Omega's lay on their front like he did. Maybe it was to muffle him into the mattress if he objected. Most probably to mute his incessant deductions on how the man fucking him had parental issues, more likely, that he fancied his mother and felt the urge to reassure himself by only shagging men.

Today, he had been informed, was important. It was the first day he was going up for sale. A 'try before you buy' day, and one day only; highest bidder wins. He wasn't looking forward to it, particularly because he hated having too many customers in one day he found it dirty. But alas, his hormones were coming in, winding him up, making him become desperate. He gasped. The first wave, his insides throbbing, stomach aching and he hissed into the bed. He caught his breath back, the shackles loosening from the strain that he put on the chains.

He hated this. As much as he tried to dismiss it as an unfortunate turn of events, he was miserable, he was certain his wrists and ankles were scarred and he would never look at society the same again for never rescuing him and the other two hundred Omegas being farmed in this one particular branch of prostitution. Did Mycroft even care? Or was he just content that he knew his brother was alive and kicking. He strained a frustrated sob as he felt the next wave, fisting the chains to grip them hard. When he panted to gain his breath back the scent hit him, hard. It was almost involuntary the way his nostrils sucked in the Alpha, but the whimper that followed was most definitely against his will.

Delicious... This Alpha was different. _Untouched by any other Omega._ He had only ever bedded Beta's, _I could make him so happy,_ his desperate little Omega brain chimed. Just on queue. The fresh pang, the delectable beautiful spice and slightly sweet scent was hot and perfectly intense, it made Sherlock curl into the mattress, the friction of the sheet on his skin caused him to groan. “Fuck...” He hissed, he couldn't, not today, he was going on sale, he had to be difficult, make extra deductions, it was difficult, how was this Alpha so enticing? “Shhit.” He rattled the chains in an aggressive snap.

“Bloody hell, is this what they do?” The voice sounded concerned, Sherlock could hear the arousal, _yes, my perfect scent enticing him to me, I want his knot_ “Give me your knot- fuck- No...” He shook his head into the sheet, his body betraying him more and more each second.

“Jesus...” The voice sighed, and Sherlock felt a hand at his wrist, he panted at the touch and the soft fingers, he glanced up to see and could just catch the hand and wrist.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock asked. The hand moved.

“Afghanistan. How did yo-?”

“Army doctor?” He almost moaned. _Hate me. Hate me. Fuck me. Hate me. I'm invasive._

“Yeah. How?”

“Tanned hand, pale wrist, sunny, not a holiday, callouses, a rough profession, clipped nails, trim, military, gentle fingers, checking my injury, my scars.” He rambled in one quick moment. _Tell me to piss off. Hate me._

“That... Was amazing.” He felt a weight on the bed beside him, someone sitting beside him, but Sherlock wriggled, the next wave making the lubrication drip out of him, tickling his inner thighs, an itch, an itch he needed inside, discomfort, too empty. He was too disorientated to appreciate the reaction. It was a first.

A clicking, was it a zip? Tainted though, teeth? His eyes jolted open when he felt a hand at the shackle on his wrist, a clicking sound, was that a clip? Most likely from a key chain, bent with some biting, he was hooking at the lock, unlocking him.

“Shit- Sorry... I'm not that good at this- ah...” He huffed as he felt the shackle free the wrist and Sherlock's hand fell to the bed in shock. The next wrist now.

“What... are you doing?” The baritone grumbled, he managed to keep himself sane by grinding the bed for friction, small yelps that he muffled into the mattress with his greif. _Take me. Take me, please. Please please_ “Please.” He was about to beg, but when his other wrist was free he instantly reached behind himself to finger his arse but a hand caught his wrist.

“God, look at you...” The voice moaned.

“Let me, let me, it hurts, I hate it.” He sighed.

“No, you have open wounds on your wrists that need to be dressed, the strain may damage them.” The self control that this Alpha had was incredible, how?

“I don't care, I don't. I need, _need...”_

He felt the weight shift on the bed, this time, a zip. “God, yes.” Sherlock managed, the hand at his wrist left as the man. Two fingers crept up Sherlock's thigh and his breathing quickened in anticipation, oxygen and scent flooding him, when they entered the noise was shameless, how was he losing himself like this? He was normally so in control for an Omega in heat, but something about this Alpha, this army doctor, this one who freed his wrists and called him amazing. He pushed back into the fingers. “Shhh... It's alright.” The voice was soothing, beautiful, he wanted it by his ear, he wanted the lips to deliver the sound directly to him.

More clicking, and his ankles were free, Sherlock's eyes widened as two hands flipped him on the bed, and the two glimpsed each other for the first time. They were silent, their light eyes searching the other's, Sherlock's flushed chest rising and falling in rapid succession with his hormonal want, his flushed Omega cock hard and desperate against his belly, his angular face rosy and plump lips parted and dark curls framing it perfectly.

“God, I thought you would be beautiful, but up close...” He murmured, and Sherlock's free ankles wrapped around the man's middle, drawing him down to lie between his legs.

“Please.” He strained, tossing his head back, Adams apple bobbing, his inhibitions lost with this one.

“John. My name is John.”

“ 'm Sherlock. Please, John, just-”

“Can I keep you, Sherlock?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“No, I mean it,” John clutched Sherlock's forearms, careful not to touch his wrists. “Can I keep you? Knot you? Bond with you?”

Their eyes met, it was strange, Sherlock had never experienced this before, a spark, a sort of connection, and he just nodded in response. Lips met his and his chest fluttered, a new sensation, but he was still aching, he felt the hands move from his arms and heard John free himself from his trousers and pants, the kiss was tender but soon became messy as he felt the head of John's cock at his arse. The Omega brought his arms to clutch John's back, he had never had sex in this position, it was intimate and heady.

“I'll take care of you, hmm?” John pressed in, and Sherlock whined in bliss, his plush lips open and hot as he panted. “You're perfect, such a perfect Omega. You're mine.” John caught Sherlock's lips again as he pressed all the way in. “Are you going to let me bond? I think you will when you feel my knot. I can satisfy you.” He hummed, soothing words that went straight through Sherlock's bones as the Alpha cock never seemed to end, he finally felt thighs connect with his. “You're so tight, so hot, so wet for me.” John craned down and revealed his neck to Sherlock, who inhaled greedily and stuttered out a long moan. “My scent, do you like it? It's yours now. You can have it.” John moved his hips back and rocked in, Sherlock yelped.

“John...” He managed against the Alpha's neck, kissing it, fuelling the thrusts to become faster, “Ah!” His brows were knit with sheer bliss, this was so overwhelming, he arched his back on the bed but the army doctor caught his thighs and held him behind the knees, hitching up Sherlock's legs to be on his shoulders. He had _never_ been in this position, and it hit a super sensitive area he never realised he had, his eyes flew open momentarily before squeezing shut again and his sounds became more and more incomprehensible and shameless. Perfect hot surges of pleasure ran up Sherlock's blood, through his limbs, the tips of his fingers and toes growing numb with each movement that the man made above him.

“I am going to knot you, I will fill you up, you're going to love it, look at you, so stunning for me...” John panted, then Sherlock came. His Omega semen gently littering his belly. Sherlock had never came from penetration alone, and John fucked him through it, it was a perfect pace, and it extended his orgasm which made his muscles tighten around John.

John moved Sherlock's legs and they wrapped around the doctor's back as he managed to briefly scan the older man's features that were decorated with beads of sweat. “Sherlock-” He began, but Sherlock tightened his arse in response and that was when he fell to pieces on top of him, coming inside the Omega beneath him, Sherlock tilted his head to the left and fisted the blonde hair dragging John's face to his neck. John nuzzled up Sherlock's jaw before managing to bite down as the next wave of his orgasm came over him, he groaned into Sherlock's taut neck as he felt his teeth pierce his flesh. Sherlock felt the knot fill him, expanding, filling him, he mewled and wriggled beneath John before he was locked into place. John licked his bite, kissing it apologetically. Both the slender hands were still holding John's hair, who littered kisses all over Sherlock's face.

Their scents mixing as their sweat slick chests smoothed across one another's, and that was when Sherlock noticed people trying to bash in the door, but John had apparently barricaded it when he came in. They must have seen John barricading and unlocking his shackles on camera. They must have seen he was going to bond with their most prized Omega. Sherlock smiled then, content at his mate, he was so full and satisfied that he almost wished another intense roll of his heat would take him again. He pumped John with his muscles which made the man above him stutter a chuckle.

“John, how did you know you were going to bond with me?”

“I fell in love with you,” He gasped at the inflation of his knot. “You're right, I used to be an army doctor, but I started working here as security. I have been planning on how to free you for ages, because I can't afford to buy you.”

Sherlock blinked at him, he couldn't help but let a smile flit across his face, he looked at the door then and John laughed. “I know, not the best idea to wind them up like that, but I had a feeling you'd find it funny. Don't worry though...” John traced his fingers over Sherlock's sharp features, his eyes warm, he tilted his head to his jacket where two guns lay, and he knew for a fact that the security here only used batons, and only the head of security had one. Greg Lestrade was a good friend of John's, and he knew he wouldn't raise his weapon to him, and they'd escape with reasonable ease.

* 

They ran hand in hand, behind back alleys, across rooftops, guns digging into their hips, hearts racing, broad smiles. It was a rare sight, two people who fit like jigsaw pieces so quickly, a sudden bloom of something amazing. They say the eyes are the windows into the soul, and what they saw in one another's eyes would tie them together, the scar on Sherlock's neck was just an external symbol, the feeling of the burn in their hearts that matched the icy burn of air flooding their lungs would be with them for the rest of their lives. Whether running away, or chasing, that warmth was the brightest the day they got married. 


End file.
